Brie Bella
Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace (born November 21, 1983) is an American professional wrestler and on-screen authority figure currently signed with WWE on their Raw brand under the ring name Brie Bella where she is currently the General Manager of Raw. Before being promoted to the main WWE roster, Nicole and her twin sister, Brie wrestled with Florida Championship Wrestling, where they were trained by Tom Prichard, and mainly competed in tag team competition. Brie made her debut on SmackDown in August 2008; she debuted first, and as part of her in-ring persona, would disappear under the ring during matches, emerging revived. Eventually, however, it was discovered she was switching places with her twin, Nikki, under the ring in order to gain an advantage. They then competed in tag team matches. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2008) Nicole and her sister, Brianna - were signed to developmental contracts by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in June 2007 and assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory, in Tampa, Florida. On September 15, 2007 the twins debuted in FCW, dubbed The Bella Twins, by defeating Nattie Neidhart and Krissy Vaine with Victoria Crawford as the special guest referee. The duo quickly started a scripted rivalry with Neidhart and Crawford, and had a series of matches against them throughout October 2007. As a part of their on-screen personas, they switched places behind the referee's back if one of them was hurt. They also occasionally competed in mixed tag team matches, teaming with male wrestlers including Kofi Kingston and Robert Anthony. They also made some non-wrestling appearances on Heath Miller's "Happy Hour" promo segment. Starting in December 2007, they managed Derrick Linkin, but this storyline was cut short when Linkin was released in January 2008. They then resumed their feud with Neidhart and Crawford, wrestling them throughout much of 2008. After Neidhart was called up to the WWE roster in April 2008, however, Milena Roucka took her place in the feud. They also competed in bikini contests, and wrestled against other competitors including Katie Lea Burchill and Daisy. Their last FCW appearance was on September 2, when they competed in a Divas Battle Royal won by Miss Angela. Various feuds and storylines (2008–2014) Raw General Manager (2014–present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bella Buster'' (Sitout facebuster, sometimes while running or diving) *'Signature moves' **Backflip knee arm drag **DDT **Flying clothesline, sometimes from the ring apron **Multiple kick variations ***Baseball slide ***Missile drop, from the second rope, with theatrics ***Running low drop, to the head or side of a kneeling opponent ***Running single leg drop ***Repeated shoot, to the chest, back or midsection of a kneeling or cornered opponent ***Bicycle toe **Multiple pinning variations ***Crucifix ***Small package **Multiple elbow drop strikes, to an seated opponent's shoulder **Modified headscissors armbar **Running knee, to a seated opponent's head, with theatrics **Single leg Boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back **Thesz press, followed by multiple punches *'Entrance themes' **'"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)"' by Kim Sozzi (2008–2014; 2016–present) **"Beautiful Life" by CFO$ (2014–2016) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment'